777
by E-61
Summary: Jika kau bertanya siapa itu Dino.. pasti jawabannya beragam, tapi jika kau bertanya siapa orang yang ia sukai.. jawabannya cukup satu. Dan awal dari itu semua berasal dari 7 momen yang melahirkan 7 kenangan, dalam 7 hari...


**Siapa itu Dino?**

Jawaban berbeda, tergantung orang yang menjawabnya.

"Dia kakak seperguruanku..."

"_Cavallone decimo.."_

"Haha.. kalau tidak salah dia temannya Tsuna."

"Kufufufu.. dia adalah _Cavallone decimo.."_

**Siapa orang yang dia sukai?**

Cukup satu jawaban.

"Hibari Kyouya."

**Kenapa dia menyukainya?**

Sebuah cerita pendek tentang pertemuan mereka mungkin bisa membuatmu mengerti kenapa.

**.**

* * *

**- 777 (7 Kenangan, 7 Rasa, 7 Hari) -**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Characters** © Amano Akira**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I.**

Hari ini hari sabtu. Artinya libur bagi para pelajar tanggung di berbagai tempat di dunia.

Hibari memilih untuk menikmati hari itu dengan berjalan-jalan saat matahari belum menampakkan sinarnya, hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis dan celana panjang hitam; tidak jauh dari yang biasa ia kenakan saat bersekolah.

Ditemani roti yakisoba di tangan, pria bersurai hitam itu kini berdiri di puncak sebuah kuil. Menunggu datangnya matahari pagi. Menikmati sejuknya angin yang berhembus, kicauan burung yang sudah terbang kesana kemari.

Serta sesuatu yang menimpa kepalanya. Membuat semua pemandangan itu melebur dalam satu warna. Gelap.

"Uhhh..."

"Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya.."

Hibari membuka kedua matanya, mendapati matahari telah bersinar. Kuning, putih, cokelat.

Tunggu...

..cokelat? Sejak kapan matahari mengeluarkan sinar berwarna cokelat?

Pemuda beriris _onyx _mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya ia bisa mengenali pemandangan yang ia lihat barusan.

Tepat di depan matanya, wajah seorang pemuda bersurai kuning kecokelatan serta iris yang hampir senada memandang ke arahnya sambil membelakangi cahaya matahari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" pemuda itu mengguncang bahu Hibari pelan. Yang bersangkutan hanya bangkit sambil menepis tangan dari sosok yang bertanya. Rasa pusing yang amat sangat langsung mendera kepalanya.

Hibari meraba kepalanya, menyadari perban menutupi sebagian rambut hitamnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kembali pemuda itu bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Menepuk kepala Hibari.

"Hn."

Pemuda yang ada di hadapan Hibari hanya memandangnya sekilas sambil membersihkan celana dan jaket yang ia kenakan, kemudian membungkuk dan menyatukan kedua tangannya. "Maaf, gara-gara aku belum bisa menggunakan cambukku dengan baik kau jadi terluka."

Hibari hanya membalasnya dengan _death_ _glare._

"Ah, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Sosok itu tampak tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian kembali mengulurkan tangan.

"Namaku Dino, siapa namamu?"

Yang ditanya hanya berpaling dan pergi, memilih untuk menikmati sisa harinya dengan berada di rumah.

* * *

**II.**

"Namanya Dino Cavallone, mulai hari ini beliau akan mengajar pelajaran bahasa inggris selama beberapa bulan ke depan."

Sontak kelas itu langsung ramai begitu wali kelas mereka memperkenalkan guru baru dengan paras yang rupawan itu di depan kelas, terutama para murid perempuan; mereka segera mulai menebar pesona mereka.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan mereka semua padamu, Dino-_sensei_.." wali kelas yang sebelumnya memperkenalkan Dino kini menepuk pundaknya sambil tersenyum ramah sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Ehem.. baiklah, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran. Ada baiknya aku mengenal kalian satu persatu." Pemuda bersurai kuning kecoklatan itu kemudian duduk dan membuka buku yang memuat nama-nama siswa di kelas itu.

"Suzuki?"

"_Hai!"_

"Arata?"

"_Hai!"_

"Sasagawa?"

"_Hai to the extreme, sensei!"_

Dino dan murid-murid lain di kelas itu langsung _sweatdrop_ sesaat.

"Hibari?"

Hening, murid-murid saling berpandangan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang meneguk ludah tanda takut seolah yang mereka dengar adalah hal yang menyeramkan.

"Hibari? Hibari Kyouya?"

Masih tetap tidak ada yang bersuara.

**GREK**

Dino menoleh, mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai hitam memasuki kelas dengan tenangnya lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Hibari Kyouya?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Dino, sedikit terkejut kemudian kembali mengeluarkan _death glare _andalannya sebelum berpaling ke arah jendela. Menganggap Dino sebagai angin lalu.

Sedangkan Dino hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan Hibari untuk beberapa saat.

_Akhirnya aku tahu namamu..._

**o0o**

**III.**

Bel berbunyi disaat Dino sedang memeriksa puluhan lembar kertas ulangan yang ia buat secara dadakan, sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil memandang satu sosok yang sama.

Hibari.

Iris cokelatnya melihat sosok Hibari dari kejauhan, berdiri dengan tenang di atap sekolah.

"Dino-_sensei.._ maukah makan siang bersama kami?"

Dino menoleh dan mendapati beberapa murid perempuan berdiri di hadapannya dengan kotak bekal di tangan, salah satu dari mereka bahkan mengulurkan kotak bekal ke arahnya.

"K.. kami tahu kalau _sensei _sibuk.. tapi.." Gadis dengan rambut yang diikat model _twintail_ berpaling ke arah teman-temannya seakan meminta dukungan. "T-terimalah _sensei_.." gadis itu meletakkan kotak bekal yang ia pegang di meja Dino kemudian langsung bergegas diikuti teman-temannya.

"Hah..."

Dino hanya mengacuhkan kotak bekal itu, kembali melirik ke arah jendela untuk melihat Hibari sekilas. Untuk menyadari bahwa sosok yang ia cari sudah tidak ada di atap, membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

Dino pun akhirnya membereskan tumpukan kertas beserta kotak bekal yang ditujukan untuknya sebelum melangkah ke luar kelas.

* * *

**IV.**

"Ah! _Ohayou, _Hibari Kyouya..." Ucap Dino saat tidak sengaja bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah. Hibari yang mendapat sapaan dari gurunya itu hanya diam dan mulai menambah kecepatan kakinya.

"Ah.. Kyouya, tunggu!"

Dino refleks menarik tangan Hibari.

"Apa maumu, _herbivore?_"

"Eh...?" Pemuda dengan iris _onyx _itu berdiri berhadapan dengan pria bersurai kuning kecokelatan. Pria yang merupakan guru—sekaligus orang yang pernah mengacaukan sabtunya yang seharusnya bisa ia nikmati—, menunggu yang bersangkutan sambil men_death glare_-nya. Lagi.

**PUK**

Dino meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Hibari, mengacak-acak surai hitamnya.

"Kepalamu sudah sembuh? Kau tidak gegar otak kan? Kenapa kau selalu melihatku dengan tatapan yang tajam seperti itu? Matamu minus?" Berbagai pertanyaan keluar dari bibirnya, tangannya masih berada di atas kepala pemuda yang baru ia sadari lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku, _herbivore.."_ jawaban Hibari kembali mengejutkan Dino. Ditepisnya tangan yang sejak tadi mengelus kepalanya dengan... lembut.

Seorang Hibari Kyouya, yang notabene ditakuti di sekolahnya.. menganggap sentuhan yang diberikan orang seperti Dino.. lembut?

Hibari merasa ada yang salah dengan isi kepalanya saat ini.

Akhirnya ia kembali memilih berpaling. Meninggalkan sang guru yang kini melukiskan raut sedih di wajahnya.

**o0o**

**V.**

Iris _onyx _itu memandang lurus ke arah langit-langit.

Rasanya lucu sekali, di hari valentine ini dia yang seharusnya bertugas menyita semua cokelat dari anak perempuan baik yang ditujukan untuknya maupun untuk siswa lain sekarang malah terbaring di UKS hanya gara-gara kelelahan.

Tapi di sisi positifnya, Hibari bisa istirahat dan menikmati ketenangan yang sudah jarang bisa ia rasakan hanya karena satu orang bernama Dino. Yang sejak kejadian di gerbang sekolah. Guru yang menurutnya aneh itu jadi semakin suka mengikutinya.

Lebih baik ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan tertidur seben..

**GREK**

...tar.

"Ternyata kau ada disini, Kyouya.."

Hibari tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang masuk ke ruang UKS dan sukses mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya agar membelakangi sosok yang memanggil nama kecilnya itu tanpa izin.

"Kau sakit apa?" Rasa khawatir terdengar jelas dari si pemilik suara; yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Dino.

"Hn.."

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Hn..."

"Hei.. Kyouya..."

"Berisik."

Hening. Hibari kini memperhatikan Dino, langsung ke iris matanya.

"Aku mau tidur, _herbivore..._ berhenti bicara atau _kamikorosu.._"

Dino tampak tersenyum licik.

"Aku akan melempar tonfamu ke luar jendela dengan cambukku kalau kau mencoba untuk melakukannya." Dino menunjukkan senjata kesayangannya. "Lagipula, aku kemari hanya untuk memberimu ini.."

Mata pria bersurai hitam itu kini beralih ke arah benda yang ada di tangan Dino; satu batang cokelat dan satu strip obat.

"Aku tidak suka manis, _herbivore.."_

"Aku tahu kok..."

Dino menghela napas sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Hibari yang sedang meminum obat pemberiannya.

"Aku mau tidur.. jangan ganggu aku, _herbivore."_

"Tidak akan."

Dan sepasang iris _onyx_ itu tertutup setelahnya. Memastikan Hibari telah tertidur dengan lelap, Dino memainkan beberapa helai hitam milik Hibari; masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Happy valentine, Kyouya."

* * *

**VI.**

Terlepas dari sikap Dino yang sudah seperti penguntit, ada satu hal tentang pria itu yang membuat Hibari bisa merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Begitu juga Dino.

Awalnya, Hibari masih suka memanggilnya dengan nama atau dengan panggilan yang biasa ia tujukan pada semua orang. Tapi, hal yang membedakan status Dino dengan yang lain di mata Hibari juga dimulai dari sana.

Setelah sebelumnya Dino membujuk sang _skylark _untuk pergi bersamanya, kini Hibari sedang berdiri di depan patung hachiko sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Menunggu.

"Kyouya! Maaf aku terlambat!" Dari kejauhan, sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Dan jatuh. Dengan kepala tepat beberapa senti di depan kaki Hibari.

"Ahahaha, maaf.." Dino menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum miris ke arah pemuda yang masih melipat kedua tangan di depannya. Lalu langsung menarik tangan Hibari dan berjalan.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menyaksikan acara pacuan kuda dengan antusias—lebih tepatnya hanya Dino yang antusias, sedangkan Hibari hanya bersikap acuh.

Dalam benak Hibari, sudah terpatri satu nama panggilan untuk Dino.

_Haneuma._

**o0o**

**VII.**

"Kyouya, sebentar lagi kau lulus ya.."

"Hn."

"Aku juga sebentar lagi akan pindah kembali ke Italia."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, _haneuma?"_

"Jelas ada, Kyouya.."

Dino yang dari tadi duduk di samping Hibari kini berdiri di depannya, tubuhnya yang membelakangi matahari membuat Hibari sulit untuk melihat sosoknya yang berbaur dengan cahaya. Seperti waktu pertama bertemu.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya, Kyouya... karena aku mencintaimu..."

Hibari tidak bisa berkata apapun karena Dino menempelkan bibirnya di sana untuk beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyouya?"

Hibari tetap tidak berkata apapun, setidaknya tidak secara terang-terangan. Ia menarik kerah jaket Dino dan berbisik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hn, sepertinya aku juga mencintaimu.. _haneuma..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- Omake -**

Dalam kertas yang sudah mulai tidak berbentuk itu terdapat namanya, dibacanya berulang-ulang sesuai janji yang dibuat olehnya dan juga dengan seorang lagi.

Iris matanya hanya memandang kertas itu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh dengan rasa rindu, puas membaca kertas itu. Ia pun kembali terfokus pada kegiatannya, memastikan semuanya selesai secepat mungkin.

"Dino-_san.."_

Ia menoleh, mendapati sosok pria bersurai kecoklatan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tsuna..." Pria yang dipanggil Dino mendadak bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Tsuna serta memeluknya erat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"B-baik... ano, Dino-san?"

"Ya?"

"Kau yakin bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan itu?" Tsuna menunjuk tumpukan berkas dan map yang-oh-sangat-banyak-sekali itu dengan tatapan khawatir, takut partner kerjanya yang juga kakak seperguruannya itu mati karena kelelahan.

Dino hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa.

"Tidak kok, tenang saja... lagipula aku memang ingin menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin."

Ia menoleh ke langit-langit ruang kerjanya yang memperlihatkan awan-awan putih di langit.

"Karena sebentar lagi Kyouya akan ber-ulang tahun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Hapiba IkeShou, dan juga untuk yang berulang tahun di tanggal 22 April..**_

_**Wish you all the best of good luck...**_


End file.
